Ryoma has a twin
by Carpie Noctrum
Summary: Ryoma has a twin sis who is coming to live with him but also is bringing a friend. What happens to the team? whats with all the fights?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own this manga just the story line and ryoma's twin sister and the friend.

Chapter 1 

Beep beep beep crash! I look up to see it was 7:30 I groaned and made my way out of my soft luscious bed and made my way to the bathroom. I turned on the shower the scalding hot water made its way down my back I stayed there for awhile and let the water wake me up. Sooner then I liked I was in front of a foggy mirror I brought my and up and in a swift motion a clear view of myself was reflecting back at me. My green black hair falls in front of my brownish-gold eyes. I made my way to my wardrobe and pulled out the stupid uniform. I sighed, I looked at the clock it was 7:55. I grabbed my bag and tennis bag and made my way downstairs. The smell of fish and rice filled my nose.

"Ryoma don't forget your sister is coming tomorrow with a friend." I totally forgot my twin sis is coming to Japan with some friend since the friend's parent is going somewhere. The news of my twin sis coming home made my day. Though I wouldn't tell anyone but I love her to bits any we know everything about each other. I looked at the time I sighed and ate the rest of my food and left for school.

(Time skip end of school day and at tennis practice there was not practice this morning.)

"Echizen "Momo called out as he saw me walking towards the courts "you're late! What happened?" I groaned I hated talking.

"Nothing" I walked towards to the basket of balls and started to practice on the wall.

(Time skip end of tennis practice)

"Buchou" I made my way up to Tezuka he turned to me with no emotion on his face as usual.

"What" his voice annoyed me so much.

"I won't be at tomorrow's practice I have to pick up some friends from the airport." With that I turned and left. I sighed at what tomorrow would be like.

(TOMMORROW)

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! BAM my fist crushed the demon to disturbed my slumber. My eyes opened it was time to collect my sis I ran out of bed and got dressed and etc. And was down within 15mins a record. Nanako had food out and waiting I finished my food and hailed a taxi to the airport I had to do this because no one else was willing to it. What a loving family I had.

I was at the airport in no time I waited until I saw my reflection at the terminal. My sis wore a black hat instead of white her clothes consisted of a pair of white shorts with black instead of red like my own down the side with a black tee. I looked to her left and was someone with a green hoodie covering their face and also a pair of shorts. My sis spotted me soon enough and I grabbed some of their bags and hailed another taxi. When we made it to the house after a ride of pure quietness I asked them a question.

"_Do you want to go to school today" _I asked in English so that Ryouko's friend could understand.

"_I don't mind. By the way my name is Cher Griffin-Fay." _ An Irish accent came out from underneath the hood, she held out her hand to shake. I shook and looked at Ryouko silently asking the question.

"_Sure. I want to meet your new team mates." _ I sighed at the thought of them meeting them though there is nothing wrong with them on the outside the personalities were let's say unique. I saw Cher pick up a army green solider bag and a tennis bag which I had been eyeing it was white on one side and black in the other with two twin dragons with the black one on the with side and the white one on the black side, it was a recreation of the ying and yang sign. I was amazed at it put didn't show. I saw Ryouko looking at me as I eyed the bag she nodded; I knew that then and there that the rackets were going to be something else. I grabbed my bag and the carrier and made our way to school.

When we were outside the school I heard a click of a camera I turned around to see Cher taking a pick of the school, I looked to my sis with an eyebrow raised.

"_She likes to take pics and she is writing a book as well so she must have seen something that caught her eye." _ I took in this new info of the new comer with pleasure. A book rang through my thoughts. A voice cut through them.

"_So what if I take pics and I have a good imagination at least I have more hobbies than you no offence." _ She looked at me at the last bit.

"Che" I was a little annoyed at the comment.

T he bell rang for lunch I looked at the two girls and nodded towards to school. We started to walk towards the school.

"Do you want to go to tennis after school with me for training with your friend?" I asked in Japanese as I looked at my sis.

"Whatever" I smirked at the answer.

"I wouldn't mind." Cher's voice said I looked at her.

"Okay."

(Time skip after school )

I was about t kill someone I swear if another person comes up to me about the girls I will castrate them. It was like that all day do you know them, can you give me there number. No were on our way to the courts o goody.

"You can change in there." As I pointed to the girls changing room. They nodded and went inside I sighed and changed. The girls were waiting for me outside. I started to walk towards the guys, they were all talking until we walked into the courts the guys went quiet and ogled them. I glared at them and they all started to return to their work.

"Ochibi!" I groaned I turned around to see Eiji running at me to stop my breathing, as he came closer Ryouko came closer to me. Eiji notice this and stopped in mid run. He turned his head side ways when he notice the girls.

"Oishi!" he cried and ran to him as he came in with the other regulars. Oishi went into mother hen mode and asked him what had happened he just pointed at us.

"I'm losing my mind I'm seeing double." He cried. I rolled my eyes and brought my hat down as did Ryouko.

"SEE!" he pointed. Oishi put a hand on his arm and said

"We see them two." Eiji just looked at them

"So I'm not going crazy"

"No"

"Yeah" He put his hand up in the air.

"Wait them why are there two of him." Question marks floated over his head.

"_These are your team mates." _Ryouko had lifted and eyebrow at the. I sighed.

"_They seem alright to me." _Cher answered with a shrug. We both looked at her like she was crazy.

"Echizen, who are they?" The captains voiced with his arms across his chest.

"_He is scary." _Tezuka looked sharply at Cher. She moved behind me for protection. Her hood was still up so nobody could see her face.

"This is my twin sis Ryouko and her friend Cher." I pointed them out to the team. I turned to them and was about to point out who was who but before I could open my mouth Momo interrupted me.

"We'll take it from here Ryoma." He put his fist up to his mouth and pretended to clear his troth.

"I am Takeshi Momoshiro but just call me Momo, I'm 17." Turned to Kaidoh he hissed at him.

"I'm Karou Kaidoh, I am 17."

"I'm Eiji Kikimaura. I'm 17."

"Shuichiro Oishi. I'm 17 and the vice-captain nice to meet you." He bowed.

"I'm Shusuke Fuji. I'm 17."

"I'm Takashi Kawamura." He said in a quiet voice.

"I'm Sadahura Inui. 17. He chuckled

"Kunimitsu Tezuka. I'm 17 and captain." They all turned to the girls.

"I'm Ryouko; I'm 15 and Ryoma's twin sis who came from America." She studied them as she said this. Cher came out from behind me and introduced herself.

"I'm Cher Griffin-Fay; I'm 15 and Irish but came from America. I'm staying with Ryouko and her family for this year. All the guys studied them well except the captain he was studying Cher's carrier bag.

"Hey do you mind if I played a match with one of you." Cher said in a quiet voice. The guys looked at each other and looked at their captain n hopefully, he sighed and nodded.

"I'll play against her." Said Momo as he went to get his racket. Cher went to the bench and put her carrier down and looked at Momo. She went and pulled out a grey racket which had a wolf on the strings. Everybody looked at the racket as she plucked the string. She put it down and reached to the end of her hoodie and proceeded to take it off.

That's all I will update the other stories soon as I have now finished my exams. Tell me if it is good or not and please review and look at my other stories.

Peace out,

Noctrum.

HUGS!!!!!!!!!!


	2. note

Sorry I HAVE AN AUTHORS NOTE TRUST ME WHEN I SAY I HATE THESE

I have a poll please vote sorry I have note written for a while been busy.

Please vote and the next chap for Ryoma has twin will be up soon and so will other chaps for the other stories.

Lots of HUGS!!!

Hope you are well.


	3. Chapter 3

I know this idea of this story has been done over again and I know my writing is not the best as it should be, but I am a little out of practice because of exams so bare with me if some of the chapters are not great. This is my first anime/manga story, the other one was done by my friend okay.

I would like to thank SilverCyainde for clearing up some things with the characters bio, but I will be changing their ages as I think they should be older. Please vote on poll. Sorry if Ryoma is like a brat that will soon change.

Ryouko- 15

Cher- 15

Tezuka-17

Ryoma – 15

Oishi – 17

Fuji – 17

Eiji- 17

**Kawamura- 17**

**Momo- 16**

**Kaidoh- 16**

**Inui- 16**

**

* * *

  
**

"_**I'll play against her." as he was going to get his racket out from his bag. Cher went to the bench and put her carrier down and looked at Momo. She went and pulled out a grey racket which had a wolf on the strings. Everybody looked at the racket as she plucked the string. She put it down and reached to the end of her hoodie and proceeded to take it off.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Everybody waited as they stared, underneath was a plain white tee bigger than her physical frame reaching down passed her waist.

Her hair was a bronze colour and was cut up to her neck, her eyes were a mismatched as one was a light earthy green and the other was an ocean blue that you would see on a sunny day.

Cher picked her racket and began to make her way to the court. Momo was there waiting for her studying her as they made their way to the net.

"Rough or Smooth?" He asked as the racket was spinning.

"Rough." She called, racket fell. It was Momo-chan's serve.

"Hold on." Cher called out. Momo paused before serving "The match, will it 1 game."

"Sure." Momo trough the ball up into the air, his racket hit the ball with so much power that it flew past Cher before she could move. Her eyes widen in amazement as she stood there.

"15-0"

Momo did another serve, except this time Cher was ready for the ball and returned Momo's serve. Cher runs up to the net in a flash, Momo stumbled with his serve when Cher called out to him "are you and that Hissing Bandanna guy going out." The ball just passed over the net Cher only tipped the ball lightly.

"15-15"

Cher went to the base line moving back and forth on her feet, the ball was going to the corner of the box. Cher got to the ball on time and gripped two hands and returned it back. Momo sent it over to the far corner, Cher didn't reach it on time and a point went to Momo.

"30-15"

This time it was Cher's serve, she hit the ball and it went towards the net.

"It won't make it." I heard Inui say to the others.

"Really, now." Ryouko said behind, I sent a questioning look in her direction but her gaze was on the ball. The ball skimmed the top of the net and went straight down.

"30-30"

Cher served again, the ball instead of going to the net went to the far left, Momo and Cher kept on doing this until Momo accidently did a lob.

I her Eiji say "Chance ball." As he stopped the air from getting into my lungs.

"Ca.......n't b.....re....ath." I gasped. Cher jumped as high as Momo and brought her racket down hard, instead of the ball bouncing, it skidded along the ground. It was now 30-40. Cher served. No one knew who would win. This last rally went on for 4mins with Cher never giving Momo a chance to smash the ball. Momo hit the ball and came up to the net, Cher hit the ball hard and brought Momo back, Cher was moved towards to the hitting the serves until she reached the net, when she got there Momo hit it over to the other side of the court, Cher jumped toward the ball and turned around so that her back was facing Momo and hit the ball, before he had a chance to hit the ball the game was over.

"Game and match to Cher." They went to the net and shook hands I heard a brief congrads and you're good.

When Cher came out Ryouko handed her a towel. She's good I though, as I watch her be questioned by my team mates. Cher but her stuff away, members asked when she got her gear and though I guessed the wear customized for her.

"Echizen, you joining us for sushi." Asked Momo when he came to stand beside me. "The girl's can come to."

"Sure." Suddenly I was in a headlock.

"By the way Echizen why didn't you tell us you had an identical twin sis."

"You didn't ask." I answered as I struggled to get out of his hold.

"Momo you better let go of him before Viper gets the wrong idea." Teased Cher as she and Ryouko came up to us, Ryouko giggled as Momo let go when Kaidoh walked passed us.

I pulled my hat down and caught up to the rest. Cher what I could make out was a strange and weird person, she wouldn't go near Tezuka but when it came to Fuji she was okay, though I think he is a good tennis player, every time I go near him the hairs on my neck stand up, he was as bad as Inui's juices, I shuddered. Soon enough we were there.

"_What do you recommend Ryoma?" _Cher asked me I told her everything was good bare washibi (don't know if that is how you spell it.) and low and behold she orders it.

Everyone stares at her even Fuji as he usually only orders it. The food comes out and Cher takes a piece and holds it to her mouth.................

To be continued ..........................................................

Hope you like it. I think it's bad but a well that's what reviews are for.

Peace and hugs

* * *

"_Fear comes from uncertainty. When we are absolutely certain, whether of our worth or worthlessness, we are almost impervious to fear. _

_Thus a feeling of utter unworthiness can be a source of courage." _

_– Eric Hoffer_


End file.
